Acting Up
by Brakaylafan1
Summary: This is my remake of when Brady hears Mikayla and Candace talking in the jungle. My first ever fanfic so please R&R then I know how I'm doing so far. I would like someone to work with me as I have ran out of ideas so please PM me thanks guys.
1. New You

**(A/N) Hi guys, well this is my first ever fanfiction. I would just like to say that I adore reading other people's fanfictions as I think they're amazing. I loved POK when Mitchel Musso played Brady Parker but since he went out of it I seem to have lost interest. Also, I am only 14 so give me a chance, read and review guys!**

*Set after King Brady's encounter in the bushes having heard Mikayla and Candace's conversation*

Brady POV

_Wow! She thinks I'm immature? Well yeah maybe she's kinda, sorta right but I can be serious too. Maybe if I acted more kingly she would appreciate me more and may actually consider dating me._

Normal POV

Mikayla and Candace heard a faint rustling coming from the nearby bushes. "What was that?" Mikayla asked with a pause. She quickly held up her machete in a threatening manner. The noise soon grew more violent but then died down. "Well whatever it was, it's gone now right?" Candace replied in a sort of unsure tone.

The two decided to head their separate ways as Mikayla had guard duty and Candace was to do her weekly poll. Back at the castle, Boomer was sat in the Throne Room eating an ice cream sundae and watching his brand new TV. "My King, have you by any chance seen King Brady anywhere?" Mikayla asked whilst Boomer remained in a trance watching TV. Mikayla decided it was time for drastic measures, so she whipped out her machete for the second time in ten minutes and smashed the ice cream sundae bowl in half. "Gurllll, you did not just do that!" Boomer said in shock. "I'm sorry my King but I'm worried about your brother. He's been gone a while don't you think?" Mikayla was by this point getting rather fed up of Boomer's ignorance. "Yeah, yeah I agree." He finally admitted.

As if on cue, King Brady walked into the Throne Room where Boomer and Mikayla were chatting. "Oh there you are my King we were starting to get worried." Mikayla smiled sweetly whilst saying this. The truth was that she didn't know how to act around him as she felt different when Brady was around. "You were worried? About me?" Brady smirked as he asked this. "Well... umm... yeah you know... What's that Daddy? I'd better go." With that Mikayla ran off to her guard duty.

"What was that all about?" Boomer asked confused but finally taking his eyes off the TV. "Oh that? Nothing. I just thought... You know what never mind. Yo Boom?" Brady changed the subject. "What up bro?" Boomer seemed concerned about his brother's sudden change in mood. "Do you think that I'm immature? I want your honest answer." Brady looked at Boomer with a serious look on his face. One that neither Boomer nor anyone else had witnessed before. "Listen Brady me and you, we're both immature at times. Which is pretty much, most times. So yeah I wouldn't worry about it. Why do you ask?" By this point Boomer knew something was not right. "It's just that I-I- I think I should quit joking around all the time and become a better, more serious King." Brady all of a sudden felt embarrassed. Never had the twin brothers ever had a heart to heart like this before. With that Brady just left to go up to his room, he felt like he needed space.

He sat on his bed and plugged his earphones into his iPod. He then put his favourite song on which was Irresistible by One Direction. As the song approached the chorus, he began to sing aloud without realising.

" It makes your lips so kissable

And your kiss unmissable

Your fingertips so touchable

And your eyes irresistible."

He had perfect timings and the voice of an angel! Little did he know there was someone near the door listening in to every word he sang. "Wow Brady, I knew you were good but I had no idea how good!" Came an exclaimed encouraging voice. Brady shot up from his bed in shock. "Mikayla? How long have you been stood there?" Brady appeared embarrassed but he had no reason to be, he was magnificent! "Long enough." Mikayla stated simply. The two young adults remained in silence until Brady felt it was the time to break the ice. "Well if you don't mind Mikayla I'm going to get something to eat. I'll talk to you later." Mikayla remained silent until Brady left the room.

Brady POV

_I'm such a wimp. It was the perfect time to tell her, I may never get another chance. I thought to myself. Anyway, I simply shrugged it off and went downstairs. Yes, I'd lied to Mikayla about getting something to eat but I just couldn't risk talking to her about our situation. You know what? I'm going back up there, I need to be a man about this._

Normal POV

A very nervous Brady headed back up to his room, but he was surprised to see that Mikayla had already left. "Oh great. Now what?" Brady said out loud. He continued the search for Mikayla by going to her room. He knocked politely, no answer, no sound, and no nothing. Curiosity got the better of him so he slowly twisted the doorknob. It was unlocked! He cautiously stepped inside as if he felt in danger, after all this was Mikayla he was dealing with. For all he knew there could be fatal weapons lying around. He walked in step by step half hoping that Mikayla would be there. She wasn't. Brady's ear twitched as the muffled sound of a deep voice grew closer and closer. Oh no, Mason! He said to himself. "I told you baby girl, he'll be fine no need to worry." Mason said in his usual, manly voice. The voices were now completely clear to a very scared Brady. If they find out I'm in here then I'm dead meat! Brady thought to himself. He frantically looked around for a hiding spot. The curtain? No too obvious. Balcony? Nowhere to hide out there. The bed? Not the best place but oh well. Brady slid under the bed as quickly as possible. The door opened rather quickly. "I know daddy but I do worry sometimes. I mean you know how the Kings are." Brady felt sudden heartache as Mikayla said this. She meant maturity, he was sure of it. "Mikayla honey listen to me, in order to find out what's wrong with King Brady you must retrace your steps. I mean maybe you said something to upset him." Mason reassured. "Yeah..." Mikayla muttered knowing exactly what she'd recently done. Mason kissed his one and only daughter on the forehead and made for the door.

Brady shuddered from underneath the bed, which Mikayla was sat on. She felt the bed vibrate. "Who goes there?!" She yelled in a threatening way. Brady decided he ought' to man up so he struggled out from under the bed. "It's just me." He claimed. "My King, why and what are you doing in my bedroom?" Mikayla's tone was neither upset or angry which Brady expected her to be. She had no facial expression. "I-I just came to t-tell you something." Brady stuttered feeling like an idiot. Mikayla sat back down on her bed and gestured for Brady to take a seat beside her, he took the hint and did so. "King Brady, I think I know what's wrong. You where the one in the bushes right?" Mikayla got it spot on. "Yeah. It was me." Brady turned to face the ground of Mikayla's bedroom. She knew he hadn't heard the whole of it so she decided on not explaining it to him. "My King, what you heard out there... You see what I was trying to say is that you don't need to change you just need to stop all of the stupid flirting off. Come to think of it, you haven't flirted in like two hours." Mikayla said trying to make a joke of it. Brady spoke up "So all I am to you is stupid and immature and a joke." He stood up not wanting this to continue. "No, now Brady your acting strange." That was the first time that Mikayla had addressed him as just plain Brady which he'd been asking for her to call him for a while. "You see Brady I don't think we're right for each other. We are completely different people." She continued. As she spoke these words she knew that she was lying to herself. Mikayla just refused to face the fact that she liked or maybe even loved Brady.

A few minutes of silence went by. Brady was trying to think of a response. "Okay Mikayla, I've been trying to tell you this ever since the day Boomer and I arrived. You see, I only flirt because you make me nervous. Every time I'm with you I get butterflies and I don't know how to handle it. Basically what I'm trying to say is that I hide my feelings behind my jokes and Mikayla I genuinely am in love with you." Brady took a breath, exasperated from what he'd just said.

Mikayla POV

_OMG! That had to be the most sweetest and cutest thing a guy has ever said to me. Okay I admit it, I'm in love with him too. It's just all this time I'd been thinking of him as pathetic, gross, immature, dumb but in reality once I got to know him, he's amazing. I don't know what to say to him._

Normal POV

Mikayla buried her head in her hands as she had no idea how to react. Brady completely misunderstood what she was doing and stood up rather annoyed and hurt. "Mikayla I have no idea what you want from me. I've tried everything for you, to make you like me. I even used that stupid do-over watch time and time again to make me better suited for you but then I had to do-over just as you were going to admit your feelings for me. I saved your life but you won't remember. You almost dated me Mikayla I was so happy you have no idea how that made me feel. I'm just gonna leave you alone from now on. Bye." Before Mikayla had chance to say a thing Brady had gone. This left Mikayla feeling awful, she'd previously had no idea how Brady truly felt about her and now out of the goodness of his heart had explained.

*Meanwhile in the King's Room*

Brady lied on his bed not knowing what to do. He looked lifeless, as if his heart had been crushed into a million pieces. He heard a sharp knock at the door. "GO AWAY!" He bellowed.


	2. Help

(A/N) Hi again guys, just letting you know that I think your all amazing writers and I would like someone to continue this fanfic for me as I am really busy at the moment. I will tell you what I'd like to happen and if anyone would like to carry it on I'd really appreciate it. I have a lot to do with exams coming up so yeah I could use the help. What I'd like to happen is Brady and Mikayla get together within the next few chapters. I'd like there to be a lot of 'Brakayla' within the fanfic. Also, I'd like Lanny to be brought into it. I could really use a storyline too. You know something that would make the story more interesting and you could type it up yourself then send it to me on Private Message. I would be more than happy to make it the next chapter and mention you on the Authors Notes. Thanks everyone and don't forget to Read and Review my first chapter! :)


	3. Getting Together

**(A/N) Okay so I'm thinking of making some time and continuing the story for you guys:) I really need some ideas please please please simply review or private message some ideas/thoughts/requests.**

_**Previously on Acting Up:**_

_***Meanwhile in the King's Room***_

_**Brady lied on his bed not knowing what to do. He looked lifeless, as if his heart had been crushed into a million pieces. He heard a sharp knock at the door. "GO AWAY!" He bellowed.**_

The knocking at the door stopped but the door slowly creaked open. To Brady's surprise, it wasn't Mikayla it was Mason. "My King, I heard about everything from Mikayla." He paused, waiting for Brady to speak. Brady remained silent not knowing how to approach him. "Listen Mason if you're gonna kill me, do it now I don't care anymore. Yes I'm in love with your daughter big whoop but she hates me so I wouldn't waste your time on me." Brady looked down at his feet feeling slight regret. "King Brady, you don't see I'm not mad. I had no idea how you truly felt about my daughter, I always thought it was a joke but I see now that it's much, much more than that." Mason smiled. "Go and talk to her, it will make you feel better and besides she has something to tell you." He winked as he said the last sentence. With that Brady got up and headed for Mikayla's room.

He didn't bother knocking, after all this was urgent. "Hey." Mikayla said seeming distant. Brady walked over to where Mikayla was standing. "Listen, before I wasn't completely honest with you. I have to admit it Brady, you've grown on me over the time I've known you. First I thought you were just another jerk but I see now that your better than that and I think I'm in love with you." Mikayla stopped seeing that Brady's jaw had dropped. "I-you-Mikayla... Wait am I dreaming?" Brady was in shock. He couldn't believe his luck! Mikayla took a few steps closer to him and brought his head closer and closer to her own. "If you were dreaming, would I do this?" Mikayla asked smirking. She closed the gap between them and kissed Brady with all her might. Brady now realising that this was reality, deepened the kiss. The two pulled a part gasping for air. "Mikayla firstly, for the record yeah maybe I've had that dream before." Brady said winking but being totally truthful at the same time. "And second, WOW." Mikayla smiled at his remark and expression. "So does this mean we're dating?" Brady asked hopefully. "Yeah, I guess it does and one more thing Brady. I love you..." She was cut off by Brady pulling her into his embrace. "I love you too Mikayla, always have done always will." With that they kissed passionately. "Aren't you the cutest?" Mikayla remarked. "I try my best." Brady chuckled as he replied.

The new couple decided to head down to the throne room hand in hand. Surprisingly Candace was there. "Candace? What are you doing here?" Mikayla asked wishing she would leave. "Oh King Boomer invited me to watch a movie on his new flat screen TV." Candace gestured towards Boomer. "Mind if we join?" Brady asked showing off his new girlfriend by giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Sure, and looks like you two have finally confessed?" Boomer beamed with a playful look in his eyes. "Shut up Boom." Brady said half-jokingly. Brady and Mikayla took a seat on the sofa next to Candace and Boomer. Brady draped his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder. Mikayla looked up at her new boyfriend and kissed him on the lips. The movie began to come on. The four friends sat, eating popcorn, oblivious to what was to come...

**(A/N) OOO cliff-hanger aren't I harsh? ;)**


End file.
